A Boy And His Bird- Conclusion
by kevinandhisbird
Summary: dramatic.


Popatlal had to leave the next day. It was only matter of time before Trissy returned. Kevin was still sleeping as the dawn impended upon them both. Popatlal wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with Kevin all day, but he knew he couldn't. His heart wrenched as he flew out from the covers and returned to his cage. It was obvious that he had escaped, because of the bars he had pried open. He would have to accept it.

Kevin stirred in his sleep. The poop has spread all over the bed, but that was a matter to be dealt with at a later time. As his eyes opened, he heard a car door slam shut outside.

"Pop...popatlal?" he whispered out, feeling around for his birdy lover. He was nowhere to be found.

"Shhh... Keviekins..." Popatlal called from his cage, "we need to keep this secret, or else Trissy will find out!"

Kevin understood, even being half asleep. The garage door opened.

Suddenly, he remembered the poop all over the bed spread. He shot out of bed and ripped the cover off, stuffing it in his closet. We urgently went to grab a spare from the linen closet. As he left his room, naked and sweating, he heard the front door open. He had to hurry.

Kevin rushed to the linen closet and grabbed the spare bed spread. Tucking it underneath his arm, he ran back to the bedroom and covered all the evidence. He even helped Popatlal fix his cage.

"My love..." Popatlal whispered, "you must pretend to sleep, so Trissy suspects nothing..."

Kevin's eyes widened and stared at Popatlal longingly. "But... I don't want this to end..."

"It won't. I'll make sure it won't. Trust me," Popatlal rushed Kevin to bed. Kevin began to notice his massive erection, just from talking to Popatlal. He would have to learn to control it.

Just as the bedroom door opened, Kevin closed his eyes. He hoped his sweat and massive erection wouldn't give anything away to Trissy.

Trissy smiled, looking upon his "sleeping" lover. He set down his briefcase, and quietly walked over to Kevin.

"Keviekins..." Trissy touched Kevin's forehead, "I'm home."

Kevin pretended to wake up groggily. He forced himself to yawn. "Oh... hi there sweetie..." he forced a tired tone in his voice.

Trissy kissed Kevin's forehead. "Why are you so sweaty?" he questioned upon tasting the salty skin.

"I...um... I was dreaming about you..." Kevin lied.

"I guess that would explain the tent you're pitching, huh?" Trissy smiled an hinted towards the very obvious erection Kevin had.

Kevin blushed. Suddenly, his feelings for Trissy came rushing back. He felt that familiar tingle, a warm sensation wash over him. His erection grew stronger. His lover, Trissy, has come home. Finally.

Popatlal screeched. Trissy covered his ears. "Shut up, you stupid fucking bird!"

Popatlal kept screaming. Some say it was because of a broken heart. He had seen the look in Kevin's eyes as his feelings resurfaced. He couldn't stand to see his lover betray him like this.

Trissy had had enough. He grabbed the bird and flung it across the room.

"Trissy!" Kevin called out, pushing the sheets off of him and running towards him, "what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I've had enough of that goddamn bird in my house!" Trissy collapsed onto the bed, and pulled the covers over him.

Kevin rushed over to Popatlal, on the brink of tears. Popatlal was unconscious, and lay limp in Kevin's hand.

"You... you monster..." Kevin whispered, "you monster!" he called out louder.

"It's for the best. That bird gave me the creeps. Plus, he's annoying as hell. Why would you want him around?" Trissy called out, not looking at Kevin, not even turning to face him.

"I... I love him, Trissy."

Trissy held his breath.

"He... he's my true love. While you were away-"

"I don't need to hear any more!" Trissy yelled, on the brink of crying. He felt his heart break, Kevin had betrayed him. He had stolen his heart away from his hands, and gave it to Popatlal.

Popatlal began to wake up. He stirred, and squawked quietly.

Kevin began to cry. His heart was torn in two. He simply could not choose.

"You... you cheated on me Kevin..." Trissy sat up in bed, still not facing Kevin, "you broke my heart. I simply have no reason to trust you, or stay here. I'm going to pack my things, and I'm going to leave."

Kevin dropped Popatlal. He ran over to Trissy, who was sobbing quietly in the bed. "No... no, please, don't leave..."

Trissy got up despite Kevin's begging. He packed his bags right in front of him, and headed right out the door. Kevin tried chasing his car as he drove away, but it was futile.

He sobbed in the middle of the street. The school children were waiting at there bus stops as they witnessed the naked man sobbing. Before the police came, he resided back in his home, knowing he would probably never see the love of his life again.

Kevin walked back upstairs. Popatlal was not where he had left him, where he dropped him.

"Popatlal?" Kevin called out, his heart wrenching even more.

Popatlal was nowhere to be seen, Kevin checked everywhere. Soon, he found a note on the nightstand. It read:

"Kevin,

I love you with all my heart. What we shared, I will never experience ever again. You are the love of my life, Kevin. Unfortunately, we simply cannot be together. You love Trissy. I cannot stand to be without you, but I could not be with you. I will miss you forever, in my eternal damnation. You gave my life meaning. You made me feel complete. I hope you can carry on without me, for I will without you. I love you, Keviekins.

Popatlal."

Kevin threw the note down and immediately ran to his window. There, on the grassy ground 2 stories below, was Popatlal.

"No!" Kevin began to cry again as he ran downstairs. He threw the door open and ran towards his birdy love. As he approached, it became more evident that he would not ever have his lover, ever again.

He picked him up, his neck noticeably limp. He must have broken it on impact. Kevin sobbed. He sobbed and sobbed until late that night, when it was too cold to stay outside.

He was lonely again. Without a job, without love. He knew he would either go hungry, or lose his house. He had no idea what to do.

Wait... he was not without love.

Kevin went back outside for a moment, and scooped up Popatlal's body. He brought it inside. He was stiff and cold.

Kevin felt that familiar tingle. The one he had felt the first time Popatlal had kissed him. He set Popatlal down on the bed, and began to touch his supple body. It was cold, but he liked that. Popatlal's legs stayed spread, for that was how he died.

Kevin climbed over him. He prodded the bird with his dick, he watched it get hard. He slapped Popatlal hard, almost knocking him off the bed. That made him almost cum instantly.

Kevin couldn't resist anymore. He thrust himself into the bird. He was tighter than before, because of the rigor mortise that has set in. Soon, his asshole was warm from the friction. Kevin tongued the bird's beak and came inside. His warm cum began to leak out of the bird's asshole.

He wasn't done. He wanted more. Something to make him feel better. Kevin bent over into doggy style position. Grabbing Popatlal, he shoved him deep into his asshole. The bird's feathers were soft and tickled his asshole with glee. Kevin began to get hard again, as he felt the bird slip farther inside him. As Kevin came, Popatlal shot out of his asshole, followed by a small mountain of shit. The bird was now covered in semen and shit, just as Kevin knew he would have liked.

Kevin felt better. He no longer felt alone, Popatlal was still with him. And he would stay with him for as long and Kevin could help it.


End file.
